X' Factor
by CheekyXO
Summary: Max begins to put her fragile trust and faith in Zander, but certain events might close her back off for good. Poor Zander just can't catch a break, meanwhile on the surface Terry seems to have the perfect relationship. Both relationships are put to the test when strange conditions start to manifest in some of their athletic classmates. M for later lemons. (Formally aka Skin Games)
1. Chapter 1

Skin games

***I don't own Batman Beyond***

Most people don't get second chances at life. Especially not if they plotted to destroy humanity. (Maxine G. X Zander) Rated M for possible language, violence, and future lemons.

A/N: I've never been able to find a story for this pairing, so here it goes. This is a slightly AU where of course Zander doesn't splice himself and die. This is basically a story of what it may have been like if he had been given/taken the chance to live normal. Sorry only light lemonade for this one. Read and Review please :p

Mini Epilogue of sorts: Zander moved on with the plan, but right when he was about to drop the thermal bomb into the volcano, Batman intercepted him. He tried to reason with Zander explaining that friendship, family, and love weren't his weaknesses. He reasoned with him to give living normal a chance and walk his own path. Terry reminds him about his feelings for Max and how it was unfair to force her into this. Terry and Kairi would help him in his journey. Zander accepts and has a hard time adjusting to society. But with the help of Kairi and the gang a leopard can change its spots.

"I am either going out for ice cream or I'm going to commit a heinous crime. I'll decide in the car." Slipping her shades on she opened the door to her car.

"Don't kid with me! I love you!" Her sister Cassandra called back to her as she got into the car. Rolling her eyes as she went back into the house.

"I love you to Sis!" Cassandra Watched her pull away from the curb and speed way to fast through a residential area she couldn't help but shake her head.

"Crap it's always scolding at this point in the summer." Her leather seats might have been fashionable, but she was glad she was wearing jeans else her skin might have burned off. It was only about 85 degrees today, but her car felt like 120. She let the windows down first then turned the air on. The hot air would be out by the time the air conditioner actually got cool. A plastic bag and some loose papers floated into her field of vision. She was practically slamming on the breaks before running into a car in front of her at the stop sign.

"What the?" She picked up one of the papers that had almost skyrocketed her insurance. "Terry! I'm going to so kill you!" It was his half of the lab report that he was supposed to finish and it was due tomorrow. He had only written his name on the papers. The report would take three hours to do. Pulling over to the gas station she pulled out her smart phone and dialed Terry up.

"What's up?" Terry answered the phone after a few rings.

"Aren't you missing something?" Max shuffled the papers loudly so that he could hear it.

"Uhhhhh." Caught Terry couldn't do anything by pinch the skin between he's eyes. "Sorry about that I was so tired last night that I totally forgot them.

"There's no way I'm doing your share again!" Max stacked them neatly under her laptop. "I think you're trying to get one over on me." She laughed as she rolled the windows up.

"I swear it wasn't on purpose! " Terry whined on the other line. "You know how hectic life has been lately."

"Umm hmm. Well let me know exactly where I should drop your papers." Max could tell he was trying to get her sympathy so that she'd do the work.

"Ugh whelp I gave it my best try. I'm at the Bushido Dojo. You remember dropping me off a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah Kairis Dojo, Cool. See you in a few." Dropping her phone in to the passenger seat Max was off again.

Max sighed as she pulled up to the dojo. It had been a while since the incident had occurred with Zander, but she knew eventually she would have to face him again. "Ugh. He better be lucky we're friends" She would make sure to make Terry pay for this later.

"Of course you could have just waited till I left. So a part of me would assume that subconsciously you were trying to see him." Terry grinned slyly. "You didn't have to come in and drop it off by hand. You're smart you could have left it somewhere safe for me."

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Max was unamused. Taking a quick seat on the steps.

"Come on. Forgive and forget. He needs us."

"Correction I never made anybody a promise. He's lucky I didn't throw down on him afterwards. And that's why he has YOU." Emphasizing her point by pointing directly at him.

"Anyway I was thinking of making a study group for next week's final exam. I was hoping that the two of you could be cordial enough to help me actually learn something."

"What?" Cocking an eyebrow Max looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"You're both super smart and I'm guaranteed to learn it with the both of you. Come on! I'll owe you for this." Terry pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh sure I guess. Why do I always fall for the eyes?" Max punched him in the shoulder as she got up to leave.

"Oh yeah Zander got a minute?" Terry runs up to Zander as he passing to leave from Chemistry class. "I forgot to see what you were doing later."

"I'll be studying just like everybody else. Why?" Zander leans against the wall moving out the way of another student.

"I was hoping you could help me study tonight. I thought it would be a great idea to have a study group. You get to help me understand better and reinforce what you already know." Terry puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but I feel like your omitting some great detail. Your wearing your 'I'm sorry about this 'but'' smile. Spit it out." Zander raises an eyebrow.

"Max is going to be there to."

"I seriously think I'm going to have to decline." Zander starts walking away.

"Whoa, man come on. I need you! It's going to be okay just be chill."

"Do you think she's over it yet?" Zander slightly pouted. He was still into her though he was sure she'd kick his ass if he ever tried to come onto her.

"You kidnapped her and tried to turn her into a giant reptile. Yep I'd say you still have a chance."

"Thanks for the input." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime. But seriously she likes those little powdered jelly filled donut holes. Bring them to the study session".

"Peace offering? Good idea. I'll make a note to stop for them before I arrive."

"Oh. I'll shoot you a copy of the stuff that Max came up with to help." Terry picked up his bag. "And don't forget to just chill." Zander cocked another brow.

"Dial it down bro." Terry was mouthing behind Maxs back. Making the cutthroat sign.

"If you combine those elements you don't get the correct amount of molecules to form that." Max was holding her temples. They'd been going back and forth on every practice question. This was really giving her a headache. And she couldn't understand why any of the material that she'd put into this wasn't showing up.

"You're both right. So can we move on to the next question?" They gave each other battle glares.

Terry whistled "Boys and girls. Ladies and gentlemen. It's not a competition. Remember me? Terry. Final exam tomorrow." He waved his hands between the two trying to break the tension. Unfortunately they continued on like he wasn't even there. Wasn't this supposed to be for his benefit?

"According to the equation if you had to heat it to this specific temperature it would lose two of those and then you would be under the goal amount doing it your way. So I erased that from the slides Terry gave me earlier and redid it. It's bett..."

"Wait a second." Snapping her fingers. She stopped him in midsentence. "You can't handle the fact that I'm just as smart as you, so you redid everything." Scrolling through the slides she looked even more pissed. It had taken her three hours to compose all this information in a way that Terry could understand it.

"Well it's much better this way. I know what I'm doing" He simply stated.

Terry planted his face into his palm. "Dude"

"So what are you saying? That the work I did wasn't good enough?"

Foot firmly planted in mouth Zander finally caught on to what Terry had been warning him about. "No it's…" Damage done.

"Since I'm not good enough I'll leave this to you Sir. Terry I'll see you later at the party." Max hastily shoved her things into her bag. Not noticing that she had grabbed some of Zanders loose papers and an envelope in-between.

"But..." sighing in defeat Zander threw his pencil across the desk. And watched Max walk out of the technology building.

"Sometimes it's okay to let someone else lead the show. I know your smart man and Max is to. She spent a lot of time on that for me. Dial it down bro." Terry shoved him playfully in the side.

"Perhaps I was inconsiderate." Zander retrieved his pencil from under the desk.

"And next time not forgetting the doughnuts could make things go a whole lot smoother." Terry kidded.

There was a mascaraed costume party being held at a mansion while some rich kids' family wasn't home. Terry didn't know them personally but he figured it'll be a good chance to unwind a little. Terry had been at the party for about thirty minutes before Max showed up. Terry was dressed as Adonis with a golden mask that covered half his face.

"Max! Over here!" Terry waved from the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Max was dressed as Artemis with a half silver mask that was trimmed with emerald vine patterns. She had just rounded the corner closest to the stairs. Max carefully maneuvered through the party. The lights dim being replaced by moving multicolored lights.

"The music's not as bad as I thought it would be." Max gave Terry a hug for greeting. "You look good."

"Thanks. You look kind of hot yourself. "Terry smiled.

"Okay that's enough. It's getting weird." Max glanced around at the food. "Where's the booze and me some sweets?"

"Specially made for the huntress." Terry was already two steps ahead of her. He had prepared her a drink before she made her way over. "A strong one."

"You invited him to the party didn't you?" She gave him a flat look. And Terry rubbed the back of his neck giving his best shit eating smile." Terry, that's not friendship." Max looked incredulous.

"Actually it is friendship. That's the whole point. I'm his friend as much as I am yours."

"Whatever Terry. I may need to reexamine our relationship soon." Frowning she started making her a plate of fruit since there wasn't anything else sweet. "So Where's he at?"

"I don't think he's gotten here yet. He text me about ten minutes ago that he was almost here." Terry checked his phone again and sent another text to Zander.

"Well let me depart, because I don't have time for that." Max made off into the crowd to go mingle.

Terry hoped Zander would get her before his phone died. He was only on two percent. He forgot to put it on the charger when he got home.

Zander pulled up to the mansion and parked on the side of the street like everyone else. He had never been to a party yet and didn't know what to expect. People were dressed in costumes similar to his were walking into the party still. Some already stumbling out. He didn't want to go in alone so decided to call Terry. The phone went straight to the voicemail. His phone had to be dead or something. Checking a text he just got a few minutes ago. He was right. Sighing he got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

It was loud and it was something he had never seen before. People were gyrating so closely they may have well have been procreating on the floor.

"Hi" some random drunk female dressed as a nymph with a yellow mask bumped into his chest and was carried away by two of her other nymph girlfriends.

"Sorry about that. That's my best friend she's a little clumsy right now. You just got here?" A purple nymph laughed. Zander noticed her mask was a little too tight. She kept readjusting it.

"Yes I just arrived. This is my first time being to something like this." Zander was trying to figure out where the lights were coming from. Amazed at how full this place was.

"Well enjoy yourself. Mi casa es su casa. There's refreshments over through there if you go through that hall. "Pointing towards the south side of the building.

"Thanks." Zander made his way toward the direction she was pointing. Her directions led him to the kitchen where there were just as many people standing. They were all filling cups with what he assumed was punch. They were several different ones in all different colors in dispensers in the middle of a kitchen island. He grabbed a cup and filled it up with some of the yellow. Something was off about the punch but it was still enjoyable. He downed two more cups before refilling again and glancing around to see if he could find Terry.

Logic said that if he just stayed put that he'd eventually find Terry. And he did about thirty minutes later and a cup of every punch on the counter. He felt relaxed when Terry finally walked up to him.

"Zander! About time good to see you could join us! Sorry about the phone man" Terry was holding his own cup of punch.

"Don't worry 'bout it. This punch is pretty good. What's in it?" Zander was starting to loosen up.

"Alcohol." Terry slightly frowned. "Wait have you drunk before?"

With a look of confusion Zander looked into his cup as if mystified. "Alcohol?"

"Oh my…. Zander I have to show you the wonders of drinking." Putting his arm around Zanders shoulder he walked him over to the bar. Poured him and Zander a shot of brown rum. "Cheers. To breaking your sobriety virginity." They tapped their shot glasses together.

Zander took the shot and it felt as if his whole throat was on fire. "Ugh. How do people find this pleasant?"

"Trust. Overtime you will understand." Pouring another shot for the both of them before he led Zander out to mingle.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. And forgive the fact that this hasn't been beta'd . So please forgive any mistakes you find.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Hopefully I'm getting better as I go. Remember to read and review. Thanks guys.

With all the alcohol Terry had poured into Zander he was surprised to see the guy was still a wallflower. Terry had on numerous occasions physically pried him from the wall. Guess he'd just have to let him do him this time around. Looking back to check on him Terry didn't find him on the wall. Hopefully he had gotten the hang of the scene and went to enjoy himself.

Zander in reality had gone in search of a quieter area. Somewhere away from all the madness. He settled on a bedroom off the east of the building. Making sure to knock this time before he entered. The last couple of rooms had been occupied and he had been tremendously embarrassed to walk in on 'intimate situations'. This was a little too much for him for his first party. And the alcohol was starting to get to him. He'd have to wait it out somewhere in peace. Luckily this room was empty.

Max was busy trying to find Dana when she happened to come upon Jason. She caught him in the corner next to the cellar making out with some girl dressed as Aphrodite. Her boobs practically hanging out of costume. Jason's hand groping one of them. The other pulling her forward by the bottom. Palming it as if it was a basketball.

"I see you've made a miraculous recovery from the flu you told me you had today. Isn't that what you told me when I asked you to come on a date with me today?" Max put her hand on the girls shoulder separating the two love birds.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked putting her hands on his chest.

"I'm his girlfriend. Didn't you catch on?"

"Get out of here." The mystery girl looked embarrassed and shot a glare at Jason before she disappeared quickly. Max doesn't know what she would have done if things had escalated.

"Max I know what it looks like." Jason stated to say before he was hushed by a hand over his mouth.

"We're over. You can save your lies for someone else." Max removed her hand.

"Max wait let me explain. I love you."

"I told you we were over. Can you get that through your thick skull?!" Max emphasized by poking her newly ex-boyfriend Jason in the forehead.

"Just give me another chance. It's just a misunderstanding" Jason was a brunette football player for their school. He had seemed cool at first because he was actually decent at math but he was way to 'Casanova' for her. Plus she'd found his stash of roids and other illegal drugs one day at his house. But still she didn't expect for him to be cheating on her at the party.

"No thank you." Max gave him the finger and turned away.

"Max wait baby let's leave and talk it out." Jason grabbed her arm tightly.

"I said no thanks. So can you let me go now?" Max said threateningly.

"I said we were leaving." Pulling Max forcefully toward him he was about to turn them towards the door. Max put all her weight into the best FIFA soccer kick she could and kicked him in the gonads. He released her and crumpled to the floor.

"You little bitch! Just wait till I catch up to you!" Jason drunkenly stood up seconds later still holding his junk.

Max quickly ducked through the crowd taking advantage of a particularly rowdy moment in the crowd to get away. She'd have to find somewhere to hide for a minute. She tried every door on the hall till she came on to one that wasn't locked. She quickly locks the door listening to it to make sure nobody was trying to get in after her. Catching her breath she sighed in relief.

"Oppps didn't know this room was also taken." Max was in too big of a hurry to get in to actually check the room. There was a guy half turned in her direction dressed in black and ashe gray. His dark shoulder length wavy hair was loose kept into place by a crown of black thorns. A black velvety looking mask hid his upper face and nose.

"It's fine." Zander wore a black chocker and matching bracers, greaves, and black slacks. Looking all the part of a dark warrior. His cuirass was discarded against the bed. Leaving his chest exposed to the light from the moon.

"Let me guess you're supposed to be hades?" Max leaned against the bedroom door rubbing her arm where Jason had manhandled her.

Gloomily looking her way he only nodded an affirmation.

"When I was younger me and my sis used to stare at the constellations," Max waltzed over to his side at the balcony and joined him in his sky gazing.

Hades didn't respond this time he just continued his silence as if she wasn't there. This only attracted her more. Tall, dark, and mysterious could take her mind off of things for now. After a few minutes of silence she slide closer to him.

"I'm still pretty good at finding constellations. If you look over there you can see two of the brightest stars Rigel and Betelgeuse. They help form Orion's Belt." Getting closer she points out the stars tracing them as if they were a map.

"Orion was the massive son of Poseidon. It was said he regularly hunted with Artemis on the island of Crete. And that he was killed either by her bow, or by the sting of the great scorpion" Tracing out the scorpion just as she had done earlier. "Scorpios". They continued on like this until they had mapped almost all of the constellations. Sharing stories and what they thought each story meant.

"So you're a mythology fan also?" Max was beginning to enjoy his company.

"I have always been fascinate by such things yes." Artemis was very charming he had to admit. Zander wondered a little why he felt so comfortable with her. The fact that they were complete strangers behind masks might have been the reason. And he was a little drunk.

There was a loud crash in the hallway. Someone must have knocked over a statue head. Not long after the crash there was a shattering sound and then loud footsteps running away.

"Wild party huh?" Max could only assume he wasn't totally a recluse no matter how quiet he seemed.

"I'm not used to being in such large crowds." He seemed to pick up on the hint that she was interested in him.

"Alone and aloof in this bedroom you play that part well." Zander gave her a look of confusion.

"What part?" She imagined Hades giving her a puzzled look under that mask.

"The quiet mysterious Dark Lord", Max propped her chin on her hands as she gave him a side glance.

"Excuse me?"

"When I first came out here you were as cold as ice. Do you get nervous around people?"

"Honestly…Not until recently." He leaned on his forearms. "When I realized how hard it is for me to connect with people. I usually stay quiet and they gave me my space." Zander gave her an accusing look. "That one might shock you."

"Uh oh I'm chiseling down the ice I see. Mr. Funny Man. Mr. Smart. Ass." Max slightly giggled. "I'll be more than happy to give you your space as soon as it's safe to go back in."

"Why did you choose Hades?"

"No one ever seems to call him anything else. You know they also call him Pluto. Clymenus, Eubuleus, the Wealthy One, the..."

"The Hospitable One, Polydegmon, Lord of Death, and Pluton." Max smiled. "Pluto is actually the Roman doppelganger for Greeks Hades."

Zander smiled and was a little bit speechless but continued. Remembering Terry berating him about his bad habits. He let this little challenge go. "In astrology, Pluto is the transformer who drags us – sometimes through a life-changing event - us into the psychic depths, and brings terrifying change. Pluto's force is a reminder that nothing lasts forever, as it ruthlessly takes away what we cling to the most." Zander peeks at Max. He thought back on his days of being sheltered. And how he had pushed the first girl he'd ever been infatuated with away. "But at the same time the gift from this stripping experience is we discover the soul essence. And grow wise to the fact that we can die to old ways of living, beliefs, relationships – be utterly disillusioned, "broken," or hit bottom – and rise like the mythical Phoenix from the flames… Or something like that." Zander smiled, but it disappeared after he noticed her demeanor had changed.

"Is there something wrong?" Zander thought for a second on rather to continue to press the issue. His curiosity on the matter grew more as the silence past. Moments later Artemis closed her eyes tight as she began to speak.

"I caught my scumbag boyfriend or rather used to be boyfriend making out with another girl." She reopened her eyes and continued looking out at the night's sky. "They were shamelessly getting hot and heavy in the corner by the cellar.

Zander stopped staring out into the stars. "I'm sorry to hear that. How are you taking it?" He asked her with something that sounded like to much sympathy.

"…" Max met his gaze and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Turning around so that he couldn't see her tearing up. She silently sobbed. That's the real reason she had sought an empty room. To relieve herself of the overbearing pain and betrayal she was feeling.

Strong arms embraced her from behind. "May I?" Mentally slapping himself. He should have asked her before he went to comfort her in such a way. She relaxed into his embrace.

"You didn't see this." Max hiccupped a little. Now totally embarrassed that she had started crying in front of someone. She had never done that before.

"See what?"

"…", Max had to giggle at that one. Turning around in his arms she held him back. Snuggling her face into his chest. His warmth spread through her welcomingly. Her body relaxed in his embrace and he rested his chin on top of her head. She felt secure in his embrace and longed for affection. Lifting her head and tilting her head back their eyes met and she felt drawn to him. Their lips met in a long sweet kiss that mesmerized her. The kiss was gentle and hadn't been invasive. There wasn't any tongue at all in fact just lips pressed hotly together before she asked for entrance with her own. He welcomed her allowing her to taste to her satisfaction.

Hands hesitantly explored the skin on his chest then his waist as she pulled him closer. He was more hesitant about touching her choosing to keep his hands on her clothed hips. Until she moved his hands down lower to squeeze her bottom. Heat spread down her body as a primal need started to take over. She led them over towards the bed. Never discontinuing their kiss. Meanwhile Zander was starting to feel guilt. He didn't feel good about this whole situation.

"We shouldn't do this." Zander was beginning to come back to his senses. He stroked the sides of exposed chin.

"We should." Max pushed him down on to the mattress.

"We should end this." Zander rolled away from her on the bed. "We don't even know each other's names."

"Call me Max." Max started to crawl towards him on the bed.

"Max?" Zander froze.

"Well it's really Maxine." Max crawled closer to him in the bed. Taking a second to remove her wig and the mask. Zander's phone started to ring and he answered it immediately.

"You need a ride? Where are you? Okay I'm on my way now." He had never been so happy in his life. "I have to go." Zander quickly picked up his cuirass and hauled it out of there.

Immediately after Picking Terry up Zander drives them to a Big Belly Burger. This one was luckily open late. He was going to treat Terry, because he had just saved his life. Zander was sure there would have been blood if he hadn't gotten out of there. It would have been a complete massacre.

"I thought I was getting lucky. That my luck with women had changed, but then the unthinkable happened."

"I'm listening." Terry gives him he undivided attention as he puts the ketchup bottle down.

"I'm telling her we don't even know each other's names and then she says Max." Terry freezes at the name Zander mentioned.

"Oh my God." Terry drops the fry he was just about to eat.

"And then she proceeds to take her wig and mask off. At this point all I can think of is how she's going to murder me."

"Oh my God." Terry's eyes are bulging from his head.

"If you didn't call when you did she would have been the end of me."

"Oh my God."

"Terry!" Zander snapped Terry back into reality.

"She's going to freak if she finds out it was you." Terry is starting to smile. "You can never let her find out!" Astonishment and amusement are playing across his face.

"Man I don't know rather I should feel good for you or bad for you." Terry takes another bite of his burger.

"Good, because you've been holding a candle for her for forever. And bad, because she's totally going to kick your ass if she finds out that was you.

"Maybe I should tell her?" Zander's feelings of guilt hadn't diminished.

"Bro no! I keep telling you the right advice and you never listen!" Terry throws his hands into the air.

"Maybe your right." Zander gives in and picks up his half eaten burger.


	3. Chapter 3

Skin games Chapter 3

(A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! To make up for it I gave you three chapters this week. I really enjoy writing this story. I've also been free writing this story, so it actually took me a minute to remember where I was headed. Can I get a review please? )

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Cassandras brows pushed together.

"I'm going to be fine, Mom!" Max gave her a quick roll of her eyes.

"Don't try to be funny. What about food?" Cassandra put her last luggage bag in the car.

"I'm sure I can figure out how the magic box in the kitchen works if I get hungry" Max held her palms up.

"I'm sorry I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm just worried"

"Everything will be fine. I promise not to set the house on fire" Max placed her right hand on her hip.

"…" Cassandra closed the trunk, one perfectly groomed brow rose." You do remember doing that right?"

"Don't give me that look. I know how to cook… now…I'm serious. Now get out of here and go enjoy yourself!"

"I've never seen you cook since we lived with Mom" Cassandra looked skeptical" And I'm not talking about popcorn or ramen."

"You're overly exaggerating now" Max crossed her arms.

" Okay I'll trust that when I come back the house will be intact?"

"Yes, yes, yes, go meet some hot guys! Unwind you're so uptight, let your hair down a little. Have a drink!" Maxine massaged her sister's shoulders.

"That reminds me. No guys Maxine" Cassandra looked serious "Don't give me that look"

"Bye Daddy Cassandra" Cassandra and Maxine gave each other a goodbye hug.

Maxine walked up the stairs to the front door and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not an old man and Use protection!" Came a yell through the door.

 _Why? Just why, does she have to be so awkward._ Maxine sincerely hoped that none of the neighbors had heard her say that. _What kind of life does she think I live?_ Max had never brought a guy home once. Not ever. It wasn't that she couldn't get a guy. It was just she hadn't quite mastered the art of not dating Mr. Wrong all the time. She spent so much time out with her friends that she imagined Cassandra thought she had a more active sex life then what really existed. She usually tried to wait at least a year before anything physical happened. Very few of even those relationships ended up in sex. She was a very social person, but she'd admit to having her trust issues. Her phone beeped out a tune that let her know she had a text. **Don't forget to lock the doors!** Maxine rolled her eyes and called up Dana. Ever since their parents had divorced and their mother had been more concerned with her career than them Cassandra had become Maxine's surrogate mother and at times father. Both parents were overseas. Their dad having chosen to move to the U.K. for an open Forensics professor position. And their mother was in Tokyo contracted as a Geneticists for a large pharmaceutical company. The phone rang several times before Dana came to the phone.

"Hello?"

"So my sister just left for the convention. Up for some retail?" Max sat down on her bed.

"Umm. Alright, Sure just let me throw some clothes in the dryer and I'll meet you at your place"

"Cool. We can hit up the mall and I can fill my sister's closet with some clothes that aren't sweat pants and tee shirts."

"You should still get her permission before you do that. Don't want to waste money and then she hates everything." Dana picked up her dirty clothes basket, adding new clothes to the washer.

"Yeah, guess that would suck. Hopefully my sister meets the man of her dreams out on this trip"

"I hope so. All work and no play makes Jane a dull girl"

"She's just very concerned with everything that involves me. Giving me less personal space than on a subway" Max walked over to her dresser.

I guess you could call Maxine's room large and cozy. She had a queen sized bed and matching mahogany dresser. She had an old antique steampunk trunk that was big enough to serve as a night stand. Various pictures of her, her family, and friends were all of the bedroom. Her walls were blue, her sheets cream colored and a clear bubble chair with a beige cushion hung from the ceiling next to her bed.

"Well can you blame her? Your life isn't exactly boring" Dana switched the phone to her other ear.

"I guess you're right. Coming home at odd hours of the night probably has her imagination going wild"

"Did she give you the speech again?" Dana was starting to sound amused.

"Omg don't even mention that. She yelled 'Use protection!' at the top of her lungs at the front door"

"Yikes. That had to be embarrassing" Dana giggled" I wonder if that neighbor kid heard her."

"Beyond embarrassing, and oh God I hope not. That would be the end of me."

"Pretty funny though" Dana turned on the TV. An episode of McStuffington a popular children's show was on. She couldn't take the singing and the dancing anymore and changed the channel to some action movie.

"Shut up Dana, I hope that your TV gets haunted by Evil McStuffington. You just make sure you have your butt here soon. Not tomorrow Dana today! Or McStuffington will haunt you down for me!"

"No need for supernatural children's show threats. I'm always punctual!"

"Yeah maybe to your funeral! But look see you in a few" Max said.

"Catch you later"

The two of them had been friends for a while now. Dana is the friend who's always late or she'd always forget something. Maxine was pretty sure it'd be at least two hours before she even showed. She sat in silence for a few minutes just looking around the place. It seemed weird with nobody around. Some people would consider this a comfortable silence maybe even a reprieve. But Max found it eerie to be alone in the house. Cassandra would be gone for two weeks to Mexico. She tried to convince herself she could handle being alone no problem, but so far was failing miserably.

"So there's this one guy in particular that I'm trying to find out about from the party." Max was walking through the mall with Dana.

"What did he look like?" Dana asked pulling her long black hair behind her ear as she set up from fastening some cute green studded heels on.

"He was dressed as Hades. With the whole nine on. Black and Ash. Shoulder length wavy hair." Max took her time judging the shoes Dana was trying on.

"That sounds familiar. I'm sure I saw that guy in the kitchen for a while earlier in the party talking to Terry."

Finally deciding that she didn't approve of the heels Max shuck her head.

"With Terry? I'll make sure to ask him about it later. Max picked up a pair of nude peep toes. Spotting one of the workers she flagged her down. "Can I get this in a size 8 please?"

"Sure no problem be right back." The petite blonde sashayed to the back of the store.

"He was so gentle with me and respectful. I was going to try and have a little 'fun' with him, but he took off quickly."

"Max!" Dana whipped her head towards her friend.

"What?" Max smiled and shrugged. "I was in the need of some 'true' comforting. And what better way to do that then with a mysterious hot stranger?"

"That's not like you Max. And maybe he had a girlfriend?" Dana pointed out.

"I know I know" Max sighed" And he didn't strike me as the type to kiss another woman while he was in a relationship either." Max was sure of that for some reason.

"Well maybe he was caught in the moment or a virgin?" Dana held up a finger.

"He was too hot to be a virgin. But I still can't buy the caught in the moment thing either" Max put her hand on her hip.

"Here you go. These are the last in stock. "The store Clerk handed Max the shoe box "Bring them to the front when you're ready to purchase or give me a call to put them back."

"Thank you" Max smiled and sat down on the round red couch next to Dana.

"You never saw his face so you don't even know if he's completely hot."

"With a body like that. I'm sure the rest matches."

"Or how about this. Maybe he was somebody that you know. And once you revealed yourself you spooked him."

"You think so?" Max cocked a brow.

"It makes sense. You said he froze at the mention of your name and almost shat himself when you took off your disguise."

"Hmmm…" Max could see her point. "But who was it? "

"You'll have to ask Terry that." Dana picked up her things ready to check out.

Hungry after they'd both spent all their energy walking the mall, Dana made her stop by Cheng's for some Chinese cuisine. Max loved that place, they always got their food at a discount. Dana's dad and the owner were best friends. And he got along great with Cassandra. Too bad he was happily married or she would have tried to make a love connection. They took a moment to catch up with a few of their friends Jessica and Angela before it started getting dark. Jessica a homely blonde was about 5'6'' tall and a professional gymnast. Angela was slightly chubby red head and 5'8'' she wrote for the schools newspaper.

Not paying close attention to the time and really having nothing better else to do at home alone the sun had quickly begun to disappear. It was dark when Maxine finally returned home. Her sister was gone to a convention in New York. It had taken some convincing to get her big sis to feel comfortable leaving her alone. Maxine was grown and would be fine though. Even so no matter how hard she expressed that fact, she would be expecting to receive more concerned texts soon.

Dana was in the passenger's seat getting her stuff out of the back seat. She was in the middle of getting her food out of the passenger's seat floor board when she thought she heard a rustle. Tonight was chilly and the wind played over the hedges and privacy bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Max flinched.

"It's the wind" Dana paused to listen.

"How can you be sure?" Max didn't look convinced. She could imagine any sort of monster hiding behind that bush waiting to eat her face off.

"Look it's just a bunny" Dana pointed to the woodsy creature escaping the bushes. "Perhaps Texas chain saw bunny is looking for leather face Daffy duck." They both laughed.

"Yeah your right. Girl, I guess I'm just getting paranoid. I seriously need to chill."

"Alone in a big house at night will make you feel that way. Or maybe it was all that candy you ate. It's going to give you bad dreams."

"There's no such thing as to much candy. It's probably not going to help that you made me watch that slasher movie at the mall"

"Ha! You're going to get fat eating those cookie dough bites like that." Dana slung a bag of clothes into her back seat." Movie was awesome though and the lead was hot. Definitely worth the minor paranoia!"

"I'd still rather not be freaked out in this house alone. Even if Texas chain saw bunny is outside protecting me. Therefore, you should stay the night"

"Well see it's kind of like this… "

"You got a BCT from Terry didn't you?" Max put her hands on her hips.

"A what?"

"A booty call text"

"Max "Dana said, cheeks flaming.

"I'm just saying. I think he's going to get lucky with those hot looking shoes you just bought"

"Mind your own business!"

"Ha! I was right!" Max playfully pushed her shoulder.

"I'll see you later"

"See you later Dana"

Dana got into her car and headed into the dusk. Almost forgetting to turn her headlights on at the end of the driveway. Max shook her head at this. Forgetful as ever. Shutting the door to the car with her hip she headed towards the steps. She looked around once more before unlocking the doors. _Calm down Max. It's all in your head. Keep your big girl panties on._ She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She half expected to see a homicidal psycho with a hockey mask sitting in the dark waiting for her inside. She flicked the lights on and locked the door quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Skin Games Chapter 4

Solomon Arsenault a brunette from Australia, 5'4 ''weighing in at a buck fifty, was not an athlete growing up and did not begin fitness training until he was 16 years old. His first love was weight lifting, but after being robbed at gunpoint twice, he decided to learn self-defense to take back a sense of control over his own safety. After trying Muay Thai, MMA, and BJJ, he decided to focus on BJJ as it is a leverage-based martial art that was developed for small people, like him, to defeat larger attackers. Solomon was now a brown belt and well respected by his peers, for his big heart.

Lately he'd been feeling inferior. He'd just received his brown belt, where as everyone else was at least wearing a black belt. Solomon would do anything to improve and progress with everyone else in his age group. He really admired the top students in the class. Ray, Dung-Ho, and Zander. These three had quickly made it to competition level. In order to improve he had paid another student a few bucks for a new performance enhancer. He'd been taken them for about five months now and had made tremendous progress, even growing a few inches. Only now he'd just have to get oven this flu he seemed to have.

His head pounded and he couldn't get warm no matter what he did. He had been sweating immensely all day. He couldn't wait to go home and rest.

"Hey man you should try these." Jacob one of Zanders black belted peers in BJJ.

"What's this?" Zander asked. Rolling the red pills in the baggie around.

"It's that new drug they call Possession" Emil a new green belt transfer student from Egypt, who studied Savate.

"It's supposed to be a performance enhancer" Akel an African third degree Aikido Student with dreads.

"I'll pass. I prefer to keep it natural" Zander threw them the bag back. They weren't going to convince him to take this. Especially with a name like that. Besides he was confident in his skills.

"I'll take some!" Cameron a freshman new to the BJJ world quickly piped in.

"Of course you would!" Emil laughed.

"Yeah you suck you actually might need this Stooge" Jacob threw Cameron the bag.

"Wow do you have to take it that far?" Cameron pretended to be hurt.

"Keep in mind your being called a stooge, by a stooge, while a third stooge sits nearby" Zander gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"So we got a wise guy huh?" Jacob laughed.

"Now all we need is so pies to go with it" Emil threw in. Drying his damp curly hair with a towel.

"You guys should be careful about what you put in your body" Zander warned. Taking the baggie from Cameron and throwing it back to Jacob.

"You can get by on your own strength. You're a beginner nobody is expecting you to perfect." Zander advised.

"It'll be fine it's just supplements" Jacob insisted.

Zander had already noticed that quite a few of the guys in the martial arts clubs had been talking about Possession. It offered you a temporary physical and mental boost. With each new dose the effects would last shorter and shorter, but you'd keep your gains.

Solomon entered the locker room. He was sweating buckets. He looked like he was going to drop any second now.

"Yo, Solomon you okay man?" Cameron asked.

"You're not looking to good" Akel pointed out. Worry etched across his brow.

"I'm fine just tired" Solomon held his head in his hands.

"You sure you okay? "Cameron came closer to examine him.

"You should go to the nurse" Zander stated.

"My dad looked like that when he was getting ready to have his heart failure" Cameron said.

"Just back off I'll be fine" Solomon clearly annoyed got his things and stormed out.

As Solomon stormed away from the locker rooms, Zander noticed that his veins were bulging at the base of his neck. They were thick and dark blue. Although he wasn't entirely familiar with Solomon he thought he could remember him being darker. His skin had become pale over the last couple of months. But it could be that he had just been staying indoors more.

Max was splayed across the couch in her living room. She'd flipped the same channels at least twenty times. Nothing was on but old long canceled television sitcoms, soap operas, and infomercials. If she watched one more episode of long lost cousins returning for the family fortune she was going to go insane. She felt like a trapped canary waiting for the slightest opportunity to escape. She picked up a piece of newspaper and balled it up into hand balls. Pretending that she was Kobe she started her own little free throw match. The first ball made it into the laundry basket. The second rebounded out of the basket. And the third ball missed the imaginary goal on the wall and rebounded into the couch. She went to go pick the balls up when she heard something bump lowly outside.

She muted the TV sitting up to listen for more, hoping that this was again just her imagination. She sat stiffly, fear trickling down her back. Her heart raced ever so slightly, as the now impossible breeze of fear sought to stir the hairs down her spin. She barely breathed as she listened for any other indication that someone was there. This time there was a scraping noise near the back door. She'd never been so happy to have a sister who was overprotective in her entire life then right now. She'd locked, bolted, and chained that door. Her sister in all her paranoia had even bought the poles that go under the handle that make sure the door can't be kicked in. She picked up her phone and dialed 911 informing them that someone was trying to get into her house. They assured her that the police were on their way. Then she dialed Terry's phone. There was no answer it went straight to voicemail. She made sure to leave a very angry voicemail. _Of all the times for Batman to be trying to get it in_! She dialed Dana's phone. The ringing kept going until it finally she get something that informed her that her voicemail box was yet to be set up. _I told this girl over and over to set it up!_ The minor scraping turned into jiggling of the handle. Max was cowed for a few seconds before her brain caught up with the urgency of the situation. The door jiggled violently as she ran for the kitchen grabbing the biggest knife she could find, then dashing to the living room for her car keys.

Whoever was at the back door was determined to get in. The door was starting to do the impossible. It was bowing under the relentless kicks it was being given, but because of the bar and the locks it wasn't giving. She would have to leave the house or she'd be trapped here. If he could get through that. The other doors in the house didn't stand a chance. The door creaked and groaned and all of a sudden everything fell silent. Maxine's worst force was probably being realized. As if the universe had to prove her right, a lawn chair smashed into the small kitchen window that sat next to the back door. Max screamed and a pale thick arm reached in to unlock the window. Followed by the head of Jason.

"Jason!" She shrieked as she looked on in disbelief.

Jason whipped his head toward her and what she saw in his eyes frightened her the most. There was nothing there. His eyes were bloodshot. As if all the tiny little blood vessels on the surface had ruptured. Thick dark gray vines of veins chased over his pallid skin. The last time she'd seen him was two weeks ago. A few days ago they had reported Jason missing and extremely ill. He'd been trying to talk to her for weeks since the party and she had been actively ignoring him, asking him to stop contacting her. He'd sounded defeated the last time she had warned him to stop harassing her. She had felt guilty as if his sudden disappearance had been her fault. But here he was now trying to get into her house. She doubted it was for a peaceful reunion and apology.

"What the heck is going on!? Why are you here?!"

He didn't say anything. Well if you consider a growl words then he did. His jaw was knotted and his teeth bared. He seemed to be having a little trouble finding the latches.

The Gods of speed were kind to her as she realized she had to get the hell out of here. Whatever he was planning wasn't going to be pleasant. Shoeless she slid over the hardwood floors. She could hear him crack through panes of the window in frustration and then the thump of boots hitting the kitchen floor. Soft footsteps taking their time to find out where she was.

 _Come on! Come on! Come on!_ Maxine fumbled with the locks on the front door. Throwing the kick stand out of the way, creating a racket that must have alerted Jason to her location in the house now. She flung open the door and was out of the house when she heard him speed through the halls to the entrance way. There was a loud boom as she assumed he'd run blindly into something in the house chasing after her. She pulled out the keys from her hoody and tried to force herself to calm down to find the car key. Unable to she pushed the open button on the keys and unlocked the car doors. Jumping in as soon as he crested the front door. She locked the doors using the automatic switch and fumbled for her key again. This time sliding it home into the starter. Jason bull rushed into the window using his elbow sending glass flying everywhere into the car. Max screamed and he grabbed for her right arm trying to pull her through the window. With her left arm she stabbed at his arm. Amazed at how the stabbing seemed to be having no effect Max leaned with all her strength against the car door and kicked him in the face with her right foot. His head flew back and Max threw the car in reverse. Slamming the gas with her left foot even though she wasn't situated to drive. The car flew back into the street and through her neighbors' fence across the street. Jason had been ejected from the window. The side of her head felt like she'd been hit with a brick. Shaken and confused when her car ran into Mrs. D's bird bath she put the car in drive and sped off as Jason collected himself. She didn't know how long he would be down, but she wasn't going to wait to find out. She'd make it up to Mrs. D another day.

Fifteen minutes later she was at the police station, explaining to them how her crazy ex-boyfriend had been trying to kill her. After they wrote up the report about the incident she was free to go. But to where? She definitely couldn't go back to her place and Terry and Dana were still MIA. Terry's mother was likely still at work and she wasn't close to Dana's family. She called the next best thing to Terry.

Kairi answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Kairi…" All the craziness from the night had taken its toll on her. Reality came crashing down on her. She couldn't seem to find her voice. It was replaced by sobs of fear.

"Kid?"


	5. Chapter 5

Skin Games Chapter 5

*************************************************************************************Kairi had grown to be one of Maxine's closest friends through Terry. She was truly a good person. She had a lot of patience, wisdom, and humanity. That's why she had chosen to adopt Zander. Who else to better raise him then her? Their home was modest. Max had expected for her to stay in a more traditional home, but the modern home suited her well. It was a two story home that had high ceilings and plenty of space. There were lots of art work. Paintings mostly landscapes and Flora. And vases that reflected that scheme. Kairi led her to the couch where she gave her a warm blanket.

"I'll be right back with something to warm you up" Kairi patted her shoulder. "You're going to shake yourself to the middle of the Earth." Kairi returned with hot tea on a tray.

After she poured a cup for Max she poured herself one. Max sipped carefully at the hot tea Kairi brought to her. Max hadn't realized how much she had been shivering. She wasn't freezing as much as just still shaken. The possibilities of what that psycho might have did to her renewed her fear. Her hoody was covered in blood and she had to discard it. She only wore a black fitted tank with her pajamas. Her pajamas were covered in blood to, but she hadn't had a real choice in keeping those.

"I can get you something to wear from my closet so that you can wash up." Kairi spoke gently as she put her tea down.

Max nodded her appreciation and waited patiently for her return. She'd been gone twenty minutes now. Max could hear her on the phone with someone. The front door opening and the alarm letting her know someone was entering startled her. She calmed down after seeing that it was only Zander.

"Are you hurt?" Zander looked confused, eyes instantly zooming in on the blood.

"No. I'm fine…just shaken" Max said.

"What happened?"

"It was Jason."

"Jason?"

"My ex-boyfriend who cheated on me at the masquerade party. "

"… Go on."

"I heard a noise outside the house. At first I thought it was only my imagination but it was him trying to get into the house to kill me." Max went on to describe in detail what had transpired.

Zander was silently pondering something to himself as he digested what happened. He was pissed Max could tell, because someone had tried to hurt her.

"Why would he do it?"

"He was angry"

"It doesn't make any sense."

"So he gets angry with you and tries to kill you."

"I've had men try to kill me for less" Kairi had returned with her change of clothes. They were carefully folded on top of clean wash clothes and towels.

"Here this should do till we get your things tomorrow. "

"You're sure he didn't say anything during this whole attack?"

"He never said anything, he just came after me."

"We can discuss this more in the morning. Let her rest and gather herself. She's already been interrogated enough for the night." Kairi rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"You're going to sleep upstairs in my bedroom tonight, I'll take the couch." Zander stated.

"You don't need to do that. I'll take the couch."

"It's really not something I'm going to argue with you about."

Max smiled.

"Fine" She was too tired to argue.

Max showered quickly. She was insanely jumpy during the whole shower. She kept pulling the curtains back to make sure there wasn't anyone on the other side. Visions of Jason with his bloodshot eyes swirled in her imagination. She imagined his shadow creeping up to the shower curtains. Snatching back the black shower curtains, she couldn't get dry fast enough. Max paused raised a brow and held up a night gown that she had just received from Kairi. It was simple but sexy. She wondered what the old lady was doing with this. Secretly happy that the tags were still on it she threw the champagne colored nightwear on. There was an intricate same colored lace design across the top and the bottom of the silky sheath. At least the old woman hadn't come in with a used old lady gown.

She entered back into Zanders bedroom. He was in the middle of pulling his shirt off.

"Sorry I thought I'd be done before you got out" He seemed exhausted.

"It's alright. It's your room." Max stood watching him.

She couldn't help but stare at his body. She was unconsciously pressing her legs together tightly. He hurried with his task given her a funny look as she finally stopped staring. _Does she want me to leave faster?_ He stayed a while longer moving things around trying to make sure she would be comfortable. He had brought more pillows up at her request and an extra blanket. He was almost out the door when Max grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I can't sleep up here alone."

"…" Shocked Zander froze at the doorway.

 _Are you joking? It would be complete torture for me to sleep up here with you like that!_ When she had first come out of the bathroom he was bewildered. And all he could think of was how he had to get out of here as quickly as possible before he 'embarrassed' himself. _She must be scared out of her mind to ask me of all people to stay._

"I'll sleep on the floor" Zander began to throw some pillows on the floor.

"Why do that when there's a perfectly good bed big enough for the both of us."

"We shouldn't do this."

"Why?" She was definitely having dejavu.

"It's not proper." Zander said.

Maxine paused, still not letting go. Her grip turned into steel. _What was he some sort of knight in shining armor? Wait a minute! It was him! He was Hot Hades!_ He had said those same words to her at the party.

"Why did you run?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you run out on me at the party?"

"… " Taken off guard Zanders eyes were bulging. He hadn't expected her to figure it out. At least not so soon, while she was still in his house! He had thought that would be the last thing on her mind. His mouth opened then closed. Unable to find the words he wanted to say. He thought on the idea of just denying it more, but at this point it was useless. She was fixated on it and she was like a shark cornering a wounded seal. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry why?"

"I honestly didn't know that was you at the party."

"Well that was evident. I kind of figured that when you rushed off to the mystery van. "

"Mystery van?"

"Don't worry about that. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Our past together isn't the best and I didn't want to add to the list of things you hate about me."

"That night you were so gentle with me. You were so different from when I'd first met you... I would have never guess it was you."

They sat in pregnant silence. Shifting and observing the room.

"I suppose that's a compliment." Zander finally said.

"I didn't mean to offend you by what I said"

Maxine walked over to the bed and patted the area next to her. Zander shuck his head and backed up to the doorway. Maxine frowned and he sighed. Closing his bedroom door he came over to the bed and sat.

"I know this is-"He begun to say and Maxine pounced.

"This time there's no mystery" She kissed his forehead gently.

"W-wait. We can't do this" Zander pushed gently at her, trying to slide her off.

She had her hips locked over his and wasn't budging.

"No WE can't wait."

"This is exactly how it was at the party. "

"How?" Max looked down at him.

"You were vulnerable and needed comfort. I don't want it to be like this." Frustrated Zander ran his hands through his loosened hair. His ponytail was apparently slipping.

"Who says I'm vulnerable?" Max asked with a hurt look.

"Max." He sat up on his elbows.

"A little."

"Look, I want this more than you can imagine, but not like this. I can't let you do something you might regret."

"I want it and not just because of what happened."

"I can't believe that right now. Perhaps I'll regret this, but let's save this for another time. That's if you still want it to be in the future."

She knew what he said was right. In a way she would have been just using him and it wasn't right. Maxine gave him a dejected look. She was just scared and wanted to feel loved and protected.

"Even if you're the one coming on to me. In my mind I would still feel as if I was taking advantage. And I don't want it this way. I've always wanted more with you. And I want us to have a fighting chance and we can't have it like this. "

"I understand. Can you at least hold me while we sleep?"

"You're so difficult." Zander frowned at her nightwear.

"I'm not difficult. "

"I'll stay up here with you tonight."

"Thank you" Max leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "I can still kiss right?"

"Noo" Flushed still Zander smiled throwing her over onto the bed.

Zander peals back the white bedding and they both get comfortable. Max is still a little disappointed, but she's happy all the same. The heavy comforter felt like it was a shield to the outside world. They exchanged their goodnights and Max dozed off. Zander watched her for a moment before he followed her into dreamland. She was still as beautiful as the first day he'd met her. He had desperately wanted to mate with her, after being introduced to her strong personality. He was sure that she wasn't completely over what he'd tried to do to her. And that tonight was just her seeking comfort desperately. That's why she had called Kairi. She trusted Kairi, but that didn't that she actually trusted Zander. _As long as Kairi is here she will feel safe._ He turns to face away from her, before thoughts of her in her nighty invade his head. He managed to fall asleep, be he could still feel her squirming behind him in the bed. Wanting her closer and wanting her squirming to cease he pulls her into him. Spooning her from behind Zander watched her facial expressions. She looks like she's having a bad dream. _Should I wake her up?_ After a few moments she stops and slides back closer to him. _Finally you can rest peacefully. I won't let anything hurt you. This much I can promise you._ He smooths back a strand of her loose pink hair and kisses the nape of her neck before falling back to sleep.


End file.
